


Investigative Journalists // Karamel

by thegirlofsteel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Aliens, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, KaraMel, Love, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-20 12:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlofsteel/pseuds/thegirlofsteel
Summary: With National City safe as ever, Kara Danvers finds herself with a mystery; the unexplainable choices coming from L-Corp, which could easily threaten her, and every alien out there. Teaming up with Mon-El, the two heroes are on a mission to stop the threat and find themselves alone against the world. Their love and bond only seem to get stronger by the minute.





	1. Kara

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: This takes place during season 2 of Supergirl before the arrival of the Daxamites. SPOILERS from prior episodes.

The Girl of Steel may be the strongest and most powerful person in National City, however, something like getting up for work still felt like a lot, especially considering getting ready could easily take her a split second. This particular morning brought with it more than just the usual procrastination. The man who'd stole her heart was lying next to her, staring into her comet blue eyes.

"Good morning beautiful," he said.

"Good morning," she replied with a smile and leaned in for a quick kiss.

"M-hmm now this is how I love to start my mornings," Mon-El replied. 

"Me too. As much as I wish I could stay with you, I've got a job to do," Kara said, getting out of bed.

Mon-El grabbed her by the hand, gently tugging her to get her back in bed with him. "How would the most beautiful woman in the universe want to stay for a few more minutes?"

Kara froze for a second, her eyes looking nowhere specific, but her expression showed caution and focus. She let go of his hand and said, "Sorry, duty calls. Supergirl doesn't have a day off."

"Oh c'mon," Mon-El said as she ran through the apartment, changing into her Supergirl outfit and standing by the window.

"I'll be back before you know it."

Faster than a speeding bullet, Supergirl left the apartment, the same as usual, through the small window in the living room. She heard Mon-El say to himself, "I hope everything was... _good_." 

_Oh yes, Mon-El, it was all very good, now Central City needs Supergirl._

With both of her hands outstretched in front of her, she continued forward, right to the center city. The screeching of car wheels, heartbeats elevated, sirens screaming, gunshots firing, all pointed to some sort of criminal on the loose. Flying parallel to the car, she followed until she knew who exactly they were after.

"Supergirl, there she is, looks like our job today is about to get easier," said a police officer inside one of the cars.

"I wouldn't rely on her if I were you. It's not like Superman decided to show up or something," said the other.

_Right, that gets old quickly._

Speeding forward, she spotted a car going from lane to late, recklessly increasing speed at the same time. Flying right in front of it, her feet landed so abruptly the road cracked beneath them. The driver didn't have enough time to stop and the hood of his car bent at an extreme angle and smoke from his engines. 

Just as he tried to open the door of the car to escape, Supergirl moved in a blink of an eye right in front of him. "Going somewhere?"

As Supergirl kept him with no escape, the abrupt breaking of the police cars indicated she had backup. "Told you our job is now easier," one of the police officers said. With her job done, she took off with all the momentum she had, right up into the sky. 

Before anyone could notice, Supergirl landed in her apartment, noticing the table covered with food. Changing into her human clothes, all she had left was to put on the glasses. "Mon-El?" She called. 

"Be right there," he replied. Getting curious, she x-rayed the place and saw he was still getting ready for the day. Letting out a smile, Kara sat down and waited for him to join her. "And I'm here babe, just like promised."

"With breakfast I see," Kara said.

"Of course," Mon-El replied.

"Even though I may be faster at making the food, it never tastes this good," she commented, taking a bite of the fresh waffles. 

"Anything for you." The two gravitated towards each other, inseparable. Being just a few centimeters from each other's faces, Kara's phone went off. Letting out an awkward laugh, she took the phone out of her pocket.

"I am so sorry. It's work," she said.

"It's okay babe, take it."

"Hello," she started. "James I... okay I'll get you the story before lunch... yeah, I just need a few more quotes from Lena and... okay."

"He sounded like an angry boss there," Mon-El remarked. 

"No kidding. I need to get to L-Corp before Lena leaves for Metropolis," Kara said.

"Metro...whatever, isn't that where your cousin is from?"

"Yup. I don't get it, it sounds like she's hiding something, I just can't tell what."

The silence grew more apparent when he didn't say anything back. A little confused, she looked up, only to find he wasn't where he stood just a few seconds ago. "Mon-El? That was-"

"I'm going with you," he interrupted her, wearing his Mike Matthews clothes, his hand adjusting the glasses she gave him.

"Uh... no, you're not. It's my job as a  _reporter_ to figure this out," Kara said, raising her eyebrows.

"Right but don't you need someone doing investigative journalism while you get those quotes?" he suggested.

"Fine, fine, you can come with, just stay out of trouble... Mike."

"Yes ma'am."


	2. Mon-El

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mon-El decides to go with Kara to L-Corp. Lena has her own agenda when it comes to aliens that she isn't too keen on sharing.

_Investigative journalism, last time that send us snooping in some corporate guy's office. I'm guessing it'll be something like that this time._    


Mon-El followed Kara into L-Corp, but that's where their paths diverged. With an entrance badge he snatched from one of the guards, he started wandering in the corridor. Even from a distance, he could hear the conversation going on between Lena and Kara.   


"I wasn't expecting to see you so soon," Lena said.   


"Well, you know how it is. L-Corp is getting a lot of publicity and CatCo is always there to cover it," Kara replied.   


"Of course, business is business, I get that. How can I help you out?"   


"L-Corp is doing a partnership with companies in Metropolis. I'm just here for a few quotes about that."   


"Sure... anything specific that caught your interest?"   


_She is sure good at her job. I just have to not screw this up for her, not again anyway._    


Using the security badge, he unlocked a computer room and walked in, glancing in both directions. No one in sight.    


"I realize that Metropolis is not fond of Luthors either, knowing what my brother did and Superman stopping him... it's going to take a lot more than a sign of good faith to get them on my side, but I'm here to make this world a better place. I may be a Luthor, but I'm not Lex," Lena said.   


"This is off the record, but I'm sure the Daily Planet is expecting your arrival with more questions than me," Kara suggested.   


"Yes, of course, I wouldn't expect anything less than that from them. For the record, if partnerships work out, the world  _will_ be a better place," Lena said, and added, "Doesn’t mean we don't need Supergirl or Superman, their help is always welcome. But we need to get back on our own two feet."  


"Thanks Lena, this should be enough," Kara said.   


This was his cue. Mon-El ran through the network on the computers, finding no mention of anything that Kara didn't mention earlier. He was still a slow typist, considering on Daxam computers were far more advanced. With every single search he conducted coming back negative, he left just as quietly as he came.   


Checking to make sure no one else showed up as he left, Mon-El ran into Kara just at the end of the hall. "How'd it go?" She asked him.   


"Everything is clean," he said, " _Maybe_ she is innocent and whoever told you to not trust her is wrong."   


"Maybe. I can't tell. There was some sort of hesitation in her voice, the way she talked about... you know... made me wonder if she's got something up her sleeve," Kara explained.   


"Up her sleeve?"    


"Yeah, it's a figure of speech."   


"Ah, right."   


Kara's phone went off again. Her two jobs were constantly eating into her free time, which in itself was far and few in between. "Kara, you need to get down here, the DEO," Alex said on the phone to her.    


"I'm on my way," she said, hanging up. "Do you have other plans for the day?" She asked him.   


"Aside from the training time you set aside for us, not really, I have the day off of work."   


"Again?” she asked, disappointed shinning in her voice.   


“Why not? You get to run around the city doing your job only when you feel like since Mr. James there is your friend  _and_ boss.”  


“Don’t bring James into this. He understands the whole ‘saving the world’ is important.”   


“Aren’t I doing the same thing with you as my mentor?”   


“Let’s continue this conversation sometime when the DEO is not waiting for us.”   


Mon-El followed Kara into the elevator where she ripped open her shirt to reveal the S symbol on her chest. While she was transforming into Supergirl faster than a second, his super speed vision made him catch a glimpse of something. Just as her eyes caught him, he looked away, as though nothing happened.    


“You were staring weren’t you?” She commented.   


“I wasn’t staring,” he said.   


“Right, yeah.”   


The two laughed at the same time as the elevator opened. Thankfully there wasn’t anyone standing there and aside from stares of security, Supergirl and Mon-El got out of L-Corp. The DEO was busy, as always. Agent Winn Schott and J’onn Jonzz were conversing about something, but as Mon-El approached they stopped talking.   


“Alex what was so urgent you called me?” she asked.   


“We detected something quite unusual," Winn started, "Ever since the meeting with Earth-1, I've been scanning the whole city for these 'breaches' to other worlds. Now, I haven't actually found one, but there was very strong...  _multiverse_ activity detected in two places already today."   


"Two?" Kara asked.   


"One when you stopped the criminal on the run this morning and the second when you were at L-Corp," Winn explained.   


"Lena could easily be behind activity like that. I know she's your friend, but keep an open mind," said J'onn J'onzz.   


"She's not the villain here," Kara defended her.   


"I don't mean to be Mr. Obvious here, but from what I've heard about Luthors, no matter how nice and helpful Lena specifically has been to you... just stay alert babe," Mon-El said, holding her hand.   


Kara quickly let go of his hand and looked at him with a puzzled look on her face. "Okay, I'll be careful."   


_I hope that me being affectionate at work isn't an issue here either. We_ _don't n_ _eed_ _another problem; we just got things figured out._    


"We should get to our training," Kara said in a commanding voice.   


Supergirl glided through the air into the training room. It was just how they left it, mannequins with visible signs of fire from the simulation bots. The last thing she wanted was to train Mon-El and take his punches, which only kept getting stronger and stronger. Without much hesitation, he entered the room and stared at her.    


_Rao, she's so beautiful in_ _that costume._    


"Ready?"    


"Born ready." 


	3. Kara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara gets a surprise undercover assignment from J'onn J'onzz as well as an awkward run-in with her sister.

The training session went on for what felt like hours. Mon-El knew how to throw a punch, one that packs in it so much of his super strength, yet controlling his powers was what was important. Kara could feel the blows, hitting back twice as hard. Even though everything was a simulation, at one point, someone would need to test his strength, and there weren’t many super-powered people walking around National City. She needed to make sure he was ready for anything, whether it be becoming a superhero or defending himself. The two could not be more different, but coming together taught them more than they realized at first.

“That’s all for today Mon-El. I’m sure there are at least a few police sirens I can fly by and see what they need before the day is over,” she said. Before Mon-El had a chance to respond, her phone went off.  

 **James:** _Kara I thought you said this afternoon._  

“I’m guessing Mr. James Boss isn’t so happy,” Mon-El commented.  

With the crinkle between her eyes, she said, “Nope it’s all good, just like always. Besides, I work for Snapper Carr, not James, and he doesn't mind me turning articles late, as long as they're good.” 

“Kara, I-" 

“I’m going to go write the article and send it in right now. And the rest is totally okay, trust me.” 

“Okay,” he said, kissing her passionately. His hands wandered down her body; the whole world disappearing before their eyes. Their bodies were gravitating towards each other like opposite sides of a magnet, inseparable.  

Kara snapped back into reality, her eyes shooting open as she heard the squeakiness of the door. “Oh! I’ll uh... Come back later," Alex said, looking away.  

"No, that's okay, I was just leaving anyway. Let's talk," Kara replied and bolted for the door out of embarrassment. 

 _My_ _sister caught me with my_ _boyfriend_ _;_ _that's_ _the definition of awkward._  

Alex caught up to her, walking side by side, not saying anything. The tension between the two could easily hold the moon in orbit. While both were now happy and dating someone they loved, each kept their distance, until the accidental walk-in now. Kara walked up the stairs to the top floor and out to the balcony, looking out towards National City. Feeling Alex's hand on her shoulder, she smiled. 

"Whatever happened back there-" Kara started. 

"Is not-" Alex interrupted her. 

"It wasn't-" 

"Kara. It's not my business, I just want you to be happy, that's all. I just thought you two were training and... I'll knock first next time." 

Giving Alex a familiar sisterly hug, Kara felt everything finally felt right. "Thank you, Alex. That really means a lot to me." 

"Now, before I get all sappy on you... J'onn said he wanted to talk to you about something," she said. 

"I'll swing by his office." 

With her cape bouncing as she walked, her mind kept jumping from one thought to the other. Knocking on his door, she saw he was in a video call and motioned her to wait. It wasn't long before he greeted her at the door. "Supergirl, I have an assignment for you if you're willing to take it." 

"What's the mission?" She asked without second thought. 

"It's in Metropolis." 

"I'm in. Opportunities to run into Superman are short and rare these days." 

"Sorry to disappoint, he's off-world, that's why we need you there, at least partially." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"We have reason to believe whatever Lena Luthor has planned, it will be finalized in Metropolis. And with the breaches, we cannot know for sure if there's a connection, I was going to ask Superman to keep an eye on her, but other matters took precedence." 

"Undercover mission then? That's something new. I'll take it," Kara said enthusiastically.  

J'onn handed her a tablet with the rest of the information. With her super speed, she memorized and set it down on the table. Within a few seconds, she made sure to change back into her civilian clothing and headed to CatCo. As the elevator doors opened, her eyes met with Snapper's. He was giving out instructions to another reporter so Kara took that chance to go straight to her desk. Typing as fast as she could, she added the quotes she got that day and was just about to press print when she heard footsteps behind her.  

With her printed papers in a folder, she corrected her glasses and came up to Snapper with her usual smile, "Here's the article on Lena Luthor." 

He took a red pen and opened up the folder. Marks covered the paper front and back. "Hmm... not bad  _ponytail._ AP style is not a suggestion though. Otherwise decent article." 

Kara didn't mention her departure to Metropolis, thinking she could fly back in a moment's notice. There were a few things, however, she didn't accommodate for.  

"It's only a for a few days," Kara said, holding a suitcase in her hand. 

"You know teaming up isn't so bad right?" He tried to convince her. 

"Yes, yes, of course teaming up with you is awesome. This is an undercover mission coming from J'onn I-" 

"Okaaaaay. We get to spend more time together since you've always, well, you know, flying around... flying, flying around. And c'mon I was pretty useful when we worked together earlier," He pleaded his case. 

"Alright fine you win. Pack your stuff, Mike Matthews. And this time, bring your glasses," she instructed him, giggling a little.  

"Yes ma'am," he replied, trying to keep a serious expression, but his lips curling into a smile without his consent, until he completely cracked up laughing. 


	4. Mon-El

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mon-El and Kara arrive in Metropolis, only to have a surprise waiting for them.

" _This_ is an Earth hotel?" He asked as Kara opened the door with the keycard.

"Yup, three stars. I figured it'd be enough for a couple of days," she said, dragging a suitcase inside, Mon-El carrying his right behind her. The room was smaller than he anticipated, two beds, a nightstand connecting the two, and a TV that looked older than retro, at least to a Daxamite.

"It's very... elegant," he joked. Making sure no one was around to notice a difference, Kara started unpacking things at super speed. "I thought you told me you never use your powers for your own gain."

"Oh c'mon this is different," Kara said, as she finished. He followed her example, doing the same, though taking a few extra seconds to do it. "I'm going to take a quick shower. Get comfy, take whichever bed you want."

Trying to outrace Kara, Mon-El changed into a pair of sweatpants and comfortable shirt, laying down on one of the beds. He’d pretended to be busy reading a book that he brought with him. Taking his time gazing through the pages, his thoughts began to wander. Hearing a loud bang coming from the bathroom, Mon-El jumped up from the bed and said loudly, “Kara, is everything okay in there?”

Nothing. The silence finally got broken by another bang, except this time a whole got punched through the door. Running with all of his super speed, he ripped off the rest of the remaining part of the door, finding Kara on the floor wearing nothing but a bathrobe.

“Babe, what happened in here?” he asked.

She let out a small vocal indication of pain as she tried getting up. Her eyes pointed to the sealing, which was torn off by somebody. “ _She_ found me.”

“This undercover mission sounds like it just escalated quickly. Who was it? I’m sure Winn can find whoever it was,” Mon-El rambled on.

“Mon, it’s okay, I know who it is.”

“Who is it?”

“Lena... Luthor... sort of."

~~~

“I get you’re _the_ girl of steel and everything, but that doesn’t mean you can neglect your health. You got attacked for Rao’s sake!”

He felt the reality of what he said set in quickly after his words left his mouth. While he caught himself too late, Kara thankfully didn’t mention it. She put on her human clothes, leaving only her glasses off as she stormed back and forth in the room in disbelief over the events that just happened.

“I get attacked every single day. That’s part of the life of being Supergirl. If she attacked me, she could be a threat to National City. She was strong, like a Kryptonian. But Lena can’t be... she’s human,” Kara said.

“I’m calling Winn. Having him trace her heat signature, something...” Mon-El started again.

“Have him contact me in the air,” she said, already up from the bed and back in her Supergirl costume. She was beyond beautiful. Watching her take off as quickly as ever, Mon-El wished he could also fly like her. His powers were super speed, strength, and hearing, but not any of what Kara could do.

He waited for hours. Or it felt like hours. There was no way to tell anymore. Breathing deeply as he stared out the window of the hotel, he saw nothing out of the ordinary. From his super hearing, Mon-El heard briefly a mention of Supergirl on a TV station in the room next to theirs, prompting him to turn it on as well.

“...Supergirl has been spotted in Metropolis this evening. Superman is nowhere to be seen at this time. What this could mean for the city is unknown yet. However, an unknown figure has been seen in the sky...”

Mon-El’s phone went off in his pocket, Winn’s number flashing on the screen. “What did you find?” he asked, not even bothering with a proper greeting.

“So... uh... the breaches we’ve been detecting, there was another one not too far away from where you’re standing.”

“Meaning?”

“Meaning that whoever has been breaching to our Earth is responsible for the attack on Supergirl... most likely.”

“Winn, is there anything else you can give us, or to her?” he asked.

“I told her already. The reason I’m telling you, Mon-El of Daxam, is because you are a DEO agent. If we don’t send our whole squad, you are the one to help her. Work with Supergirl,” Winn went on to say.

“If she works with me,” Mon-El muttered to himself.


	5. Kara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the conference scheduled by Lena Luthor occurs, everything that could have gone wrong has.

Kara tried to reason her way through the mystery that was seeing Lena Luthor with the power levels of a Kryptonian. This wasn’t the first time she’s fought an alien before either, yet something felt off this time. Spending the majority of the night in the air, she hoped that maybe another breach would form somewhere and Winn would have enough time to track it. However, there hadn’t been a quieter night in a while.  
  
“Anything?” Mon-El asked.  
  
“No.”  
  
“I’m sorry, babe. I’m sure we’ll-“  
  
“I’ve got it, don’t worry.”  
  
It was past three a.m. when she finally got into bed. Mon-El fell asleep by her side, his breathing helping her doze off as well. By the time they had to get up, Kara didn’t feel rested in the slightest. Nightmares didn’t leave her all night. In silence, she packed everything for the press conference announcement. As a journalist and a DEO agent, she needed to be ready for anything.  
  
Mon-El put on his usual Earth outfit, forgetting the glasses on the bedside table. “You haven’t said two words to me all morning,” he said.  
  
“Sorry, didn’t sleep well. Don’t forget those glasses Mon-El. I thought you’d be more responsible,” she said.  
  
“Yes, ma’am.”  
  
The car ride took so much time that Kara secretly wished she’d come to the location by flying instead. Mon-El didn’t share the enthusiasm of being stuck in traffic either, but he, unlike Kara, didn’t have a choice either way. His hand slowly reached for her and didn’t let go the whole way there, no matter how awkward it felt at times when his palm started to sweat.  
  
“Today, we are gathered here for a new partnership that will not only benefit National City, but Metropolis and all the neighboring cities and towns,” Lena’s microphone echoed a street down as Kara slammed the door of the taxi shut.  
  
“Careful _super_ ,” Mon-El said.  
  
Her eyes widened as she made eye contact with him, is threatening. Yet as she looked back, Kara noticed the slight damage to the car.  
  
“Now we no longer have to wait until we are attacked. With this new technology, we are the ones in control of our fights. Now anyone with the right clearance can break to any Earth,” she continued.  
  
Right in front of everyone’s eyes, Lena Luthor presented in her hands the very same technology she’d gotten from Vibe. This was starting to all make sense. If Lena Luthor was the one that found a way to create technology that would allow anyone to travel between worlds, that’s exactly how the mysterious Kryptonian could have gotten here.

With a single press of a button, four breaches opened around the people who came to the announcement. As Kara quickly found a way to switch into Supergirl, her eyes zoomed back to Mon-El, noticing he’d gotten sucked inside. By the time her super speed senses kicked in, she was able to pull out the other three people. Everyone was back, except for Mon-El. The chaos of what happened caused people to run in all directions. That’s when Supergirl noticed something out of the ordinary.

Lost in the confusion, no one seemed to notice the hoving Lena with her eyes glowing a bright red. With her whole speed, Supergirl flew over and grabbed her by the shirt she had on and said, “Who are you?!”

The punch came out of nowhere, but as strong as any other Kryptonian would be. Fighting back, Supergirl tried to aim her heat vision to destroy the device that Lena still held in her hand.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you. You destroy this and your _friend_ never makes it back home,” she said.

“Where did you send him?” Supergirl asked, her voice stern. Instead of trying to talk through anything with Lena, or whoever she was, Supergirl had her own plan. In super speed, she pushed her forward, higher into the sky and pressed the device to power it on. Wherever she sent Mon-El, Supergirl was gonna follow, taking Lena with her. “I’m going to get answers one way or another.”

Just like the first time she’d ever traveled to another Earth, the portal opened up in front of her eyes, except this time, it radiated a dark red color. With all her strength, Supergirl pushed Lena inside. Because of the high speed and the mystery of what the other side contained, she wasn’t ready for the abrupt halt that was a wall right in front of her. Regaining her footing, she noticed a blood trail in what looked to be a lab.

“What did you do to him?” Supergirl demanded.

A laugh was all she got in response.


	6. Mon-El

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mon-El is taken captive by the tyrant leader Lena Luthor and gives him an ultimatum.

The lead sword punctured him in just the perfect place that left him injured but still living. Whoever designed that plan knew exactly the physiology of a Daxamite. He’d been injured with lead before by Cadmus, yet the pain was still unbearable as if feeling it for the first time. Being put into a cell again was the last thing he wanted when he signed up for a trip with Kara. Footsteps echoed as someone started approaching him. Mon-El’s hands were both tied up, holding him captive and unable to move very much.

“Keep the Daxamite sedated, we don’t need the extra ears in here.” He was already awake. Just barely. The pain was making it hard to focus on much, yet he knew to pretend to not be conscious.

“Yes ma’am,” one of the guards answered.

Because his cell contained nothing but a small array of light coming from the ceiling, Mon-El quickly lost track of time, passing out a few times, and waking up in terror. The shock to his system each time made him wish he had the strength to fight his way out of the place. Whoever this Lena Luthor was, she had everything ‘alien proof’.

 _Just don’t be stupid Kara,_ he thought. _All I need right now is for you to be safe._

His cracked lips formed a smile when he thought about her. The bleeding partially stopped and as long as he didn’t move around much, the pain wasn’t too overpowering. After an impossibly long amount of time, the lights flashed so brightly in his face that he thought he could go blind.

“So you are awake?” Lena’s voice said. Silence followed. “You can’t pretend anymore. I’ve got your _girlfriend_ locked up in the cell next to yours. If you don’t do what I tell you, she’s going to get a lethal injection of Kryptonite. Now as far as we both know, there’s not really a cure for that amount of dosage, now is there?”

“Don’t touch her! You’ve got me, let her go,” Mon-El yelled.

“I can’t, I really can’t. Poor Daxamite can lose his love if he doesn’t listen to what I have him do.” The fake concern made his blood boil.

“Fine! I’ll do anything, just don’t hurt her.”

“Good boy.” With her long fingernails, she scraped a part of his cheek, making him bleed. “Get him in the suit,” she told one of the guards.

~~~

The suit Lena put Mon-El in kept him under her control. Any wrong move and Supergirl would be administered Kryptonite in increasing dosages. He didn’t say a word as he stood within the army of Lena’s soldiers. They surrounded him, making no way for him to escape. He was still weak, despite the minimal medical attention she allowed him to receive.

 _If only I could see Kara…_ he thought.

“You will be sent to Earth-17 for a clean extraction of any hero resistance. If they fight back, kill them. That Earth has caused too much suffering to us and it’s time we take back what’s ours. If the Daxamite shows any resistance, without question report it. Our sweet Supergirl might not live to see another day.”

“Why do you need me?” Mon-El spoke up.

“Isn’t it obvious my dear?” she teased. “Your physiology is the only one that can make sure my plan works.”

He tightened his jaw, pushing his teeth so close into each other that his weakened muscles hurt.

Lena’s instructions echoed throughout the whole building. She’d been the one to open the portal, making sure no one steps out of line. He turned his head one final time to the corridor, wanting desperately to run in there and find Kara. She’d know what to do. Mon-El didn’t feel much of a hero to be able to stand up to Lena and her army. With a blank expression in his eyes, he walked through the portal.

On the other side, a world was on fire for as far as the eye could see; police sirens screaming from all directions. “Move out into position. Once the ‘heroes’ are eliminated, the Earth is ours.”

~~~

The fighting started with the warning shot fired by a speedster. His lightning bolt took out half of the army, leaving whoever was still up vulnerable to another attack. A single jump was enough to send Mon-El to the neighboring rooftop.

“If you make one more step, I'm going to administer the first dosage,” Lena's voice rang in his ear.

_New plan._

“This is new,” a man said as he sent another lightning bolt in his direction. Deflecting it within a microsecond before it hit him, the speedster added, “Huh, cool trick. But you're _not_ going to win.”

“No, wait! I’m not with them. I was taken against my will and sent on this Earth. I can help you retake your Earth back so that I can get back home,” Mon-El said.

“Is that your tactic now? That’s sick man.”

“Barry, please. I’m not trying to-”

“How do you know that name?”

Pausing, Mon-El wasn’t sure what to say. Assuming that some kind of training went into becoming part of this army, he chose his words carefully, “I met you, I mean not you _you_ but the other you from Earth 1. You and Kara were friends at that point and I may or may not have made things complicated.” He let out a laugh as he remembered their original encounter.

“You’re crazy,” Barry said. “But would a soldier really be able to come up with a story like that on the spot? I bet not. Still, how did you know about my girlfriend?”

“Girlfriend?” Mon-El snapped.

“Wait a second-” his hands formed a fist, ready to throw another punch.

“You’re thinking right Barry. Kara is mine but from my Earth, not yours. Let’s figure this out. I’m here against my will, your world is getting attacked, and my Kara is held hostage on Earth 1 to make sure I take out your world.”

“Sounds… complicated. I’m in.”


End file.
